Team Steel Rescue: 1
by Draka Dracula
Summary: A routine Team Steel reascue from the POV of the little victim. Expect the writing style to have grammer, spelling, and sentence structure mistakes. After all, Jenny's only 5 years old!


Team Steel Rescue: 1 

* * *

By: [Jo Ann/Titania Steel][1]

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Max Steel. Mattel, KidsWB, and other companies do. Titania Steel is my Max Steel name. The character of Jenny _does_ belong to me, though.

* * *

A routine Team Steel reascue from the POV of the little victim. Expect the writing style to have grammer, spelling, and sentence structure mistakes. After all, Jenny's _only_ 5 years old! ^_~

* * *

My name is Jenny. I am five years old. My daddy works for the UN --the U-u--united Nay -tions. His work is very, very, very, very, very important.

Sometimes, bad people do bad things to people. The bad people try to make people give them things --like money, or airplanes and stuff-- by stealing people that the other person loves very much and telling tthe other person that they are going to hurt the person that was stolen if the bad people don't get what they want.

What spoiled brats the bad people are!

That's what happened to me.

I was playing in the park with the men and ladies who were suppose to be protecting me, when this lady cam up. She was wearing shiny, black clothes, with gold metal clothes on top of the black ones. Her hair was black and in a ponytail with lots of gold bands. She siad that she was goint to take me to my daddy because he had told her to come get me. I look for the people that's suppose to be protecting me, but they are gone. Bug she _said_ daddy told her to pick me up. I go with her.

I shouldn't have.

The Golden Lady takes me to a car. I sit in the middle of her and man with sunglasses and a burned face. A man with a metal face and a metal arm is driving. He looks _really_ scary.

They took me to a big island. There was a big building and they took me in there and made me site down on a chair. Then the Scary-Face Man tied me up.

Burned-Up -Face Man turned on a very big T.V. A black man appeared on the T.V. Burned-Up-Face Man talked to the black man.

"I have the ambassador's daughter as my hostage. You will deliver the 'Max Probes' and the data on them _if_ you don't want anything to happen to this charming child."

The black man looked really mad at Burned-Up-Face Man. The Burned-Up-Face Man turned the big TV off.

"Take her to the room we have prepared for her," Burned-Up-Face Man said. The Golden Lady untied me and picked me up and took me to a room.

The room was really boring. It has a little bed, a table, and two chairs. That's all. Nothing else. They walls were a boring gray color. I think I might have been the _only_ bit of color in the _whole_ room.

I don't know how long I stayed in that room. Three times a day, someone would bring me something to eat. the rest of the time, I was either asleep, or sitting at the table. I was lonely and bored.

One night (I _think_ it was night. I was after the third time I was given food, and I was asleep now), I woke up to noises outside my door. It sounded like fighting, and I tried to hide.

Suddenly, the door swung wide open. I thought that Burned-Up-Face Man, or Scary-Face Man, or Golden Lady would come in and do something _awful_ to me.

But they didn't. Another man came in. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore blue clothes and had something on his chest.

"Come on, honey. I'll take you home to your mommy and daddy," he said. He smiled at me.

I wasn't sure if I should. The Golden Lady said something like what he just said.

But it was either stay with Burned-Up-Face Man, Scary-Face Man, and Golden Lady, or go with this man.

Another person came in. It was a lady with very short black hair and blue bangs.

"Come on, Steel: We gotta go!" she said.

"Right, Cat," he said to her.

The man was named "Steel"? And the lady was named, "Cat"? What strange names!

The Steel-Man picked me up and followed the Cat-Lady out of the room.

Soon, we were out of the building and getting on board this little plane. The Cat-Lady got in another little plane. The Steel-Man put me in the back seat of the other plane. Then he got in the front and we flew away.

The little planes went into this really, really, _really_ big plane. The Steel-Man took me to this little room. In the room was another man. He had black hair and glasses.

"Dr. Martinez is just going to examine you to see if you're okay," the Steel-Man said.

"Dr. Marty-iness?" I have trouble saying the name.

"You can just call me, 'Berto'," the doctor smiles at me. He's nice!

"Looks like you have quite an adventure," Berto says while he's looking at me. He checks everywhere. "Did you get to go flying with Max?"

"Max?" Who was Max?

"The man that rescued you," Berto told me.

"The Cat-Lady said that his name was 'Steel'."

"His name is 'Max Steel'."

"Oh." That made sence. "Max" was his first name, and "Steel" was his last name. But why did the Cat-Lady call him "Steel" instead of "Max"?

After Berto got done looking at me, the Cat-Lady came and took me to the bathroom and gave me a bath. Then she put some clothes on me that looked lik the clothes Max was wearing. Then she took me to a little room and laid me down on a bed. I went to sleep.

When I woke up, I thought I was back in the building on the island. But I was still in the blue clothes. I go out the door and sown a long hall.

I find a big room with lots of chairs. And sitting in the chairs are my new friends.

"Hi," Max says. Se smiles at me. He's just as nice as Berto! "Have a nice nap?"

"Uh-huh." I run the rest of the way and climb up on Max's lap. He hold me there and I don't slip off. He's very strong.

I take a closer look at Max's chest thingy. On the left side is a picture of a hand with its thumb up. I touch the picture --and it lights up! I touch it again, and the light goes away.

"What's that for?" I ask.

"That's so, if I'm somewhere that's very dark, I can use it to see," he says. "It's on here so, if I fall or something, I won't lose my light. I could easily lose a regular flashlight. Not so easy to lose this." He points to the light-picture on the chest-thingy.

"Okay," I say. But something is bothering me. I look back up at Max and ask, "What are 'Max Probes'? The Burned-Up-Face Man said that he wanted the 'Max Probes'."

"'Burned-Up-Face Man'?" Max asks.

I tell them about Burned-Up-Face Man, Scary-Face Man, and Gold Lady. They tell me that Burned-Up-Face Man is named, "Dread", Scary-Face Man is named Psycho --but Max calls him "Smiley"-- and Golden Lady is named "Dragonelle".

"Oh," I say. I try to ask my other question again, but someone on a radio said that the big plane was about to land. Max stands up with me and takes me to a chair and puts a seat belt on me. Then, he goes back to his chair and puts a seat belt on himself, too.

After we land, I see that we are in some underground place. Max, Berto, and Cat take me up in an elevator. When we get out, everything looks different! There are boats and boards and all kinds of sports stuff.

Waiting for us is the black man that was on the big T.V., and...

"Mommy! Daddy!" I run to them. Mommy picks me up and hugs me tight. Daddy hugs us both.

Mommy and Daddy talk with the black man, Max, Berto, and Cat for a little while. Then, we have to go home. I give Max, Berto, and Cat a great big hug and a kiss, each, before I go.

As we are going to the car, I look over Mommy's shoulder and wave "Bye-Bye" to my new friends. I am very sad, though. Will I see them again?

I'll all I keep thinking as Daddy drives us home.

That, and that I never got an answer to my other question: What _are_ "Max Probes"?

* * *

[Back to the Max Steel Fanfic Library.][2]

   [1]: mailto:jmontgomery@glasgow-ky.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/draka_dracula/MSFics.html



End file.
